Funeral Fornication
by Zenkindoflove
Summary: JH oneshot. Takes place during Season one during the episode where Eric's grandma dies.


Yeah, I know... I haven't finished Anything For You Doll yet. It's sort of a mixture between not having time and not having the inspiration. Next week I have Fall Break away from school, so maybe my boredom will get another chapter up. Anways, this little one-shot was inspired by the season one episodes that came on FX last night. It takes place during the episode were Eric's grandma dies. I hope you all enjoy.

Disclaimer: I got the very first part from a script of this episode... the rest is mine.

* * *

JACKIE: "I don't know, Michael. It's just that, death is so unexpected. And we are such fragile beings, never knowing when the flame of our lives will be blown out by the wind of death."  
KELSO: "What?"   
JACKIE: "I am so turned on, aren't you?"KELSO: "Okay."   
JACKIE: "Let's go."  
KELSO: "Car?"  
JACKIE: "Coat room."  
KELSO: "Better."  
THEY get up and leave. 

Once Kelso left the coat room, fixing his jacket and not even bothering with his hair, Jackie leaned against the wall closing her eyes and releasing a long held in breath. _Why does it always have to be like that?_ After five minutes of some of the worst sex of her life, Jackie felt as if her heart just wasn't into things anymore.

But really… maybe that was how sex was supposed to be. What else was she going to compare it to?

Well there was **one** thing she could compare it to. Jackie slammed the back of her head a little against the wall. She was supposed to forget all about that. It was never suppose to cross her mind again, especially while she was thinking of her Michael. The whole experience however was taking a toll on her psyche. It was true, the funeral did make her consider mortality and the consequences of dying, something a little too deep for most of her random thoughts, but it also made her think of the things she was wasting her now visibly short life on. As much as she hated it, her relationship with Michael was poking at her the whole day.

Sex in the coat room was intended to ease her thoughts and prove herself wrong. It had the exact opposite effect.

Now all she could think of were calloused but soft hands gently holding hers as their keeper danced with her under a disco ball. All she wanted to feel were those same butterflies that just wouldn't leave her that one night.

Jackie let out another sigh. Why was life so complicated sometimes? Falling in love with her boyfriend's best friend was no where in her agenda, and as much as she attempted to bury her feelings very, very deep down, something else would happen causing them to resurface. The funeral and the fact that Hyde looked super sexy with his fat lip happened to be today's torment.

Jackie adjusted her dress and smoothed down her hair. She walked out of the coat room with her head held high, slightly urging herself to keep her longing stares to a minimum.

* * *

After giving Red his grievances and his little side joke about Kelso being an idiot, Hyde walked out of the funeral home to join his friends. The crisp cold air hit him and he pulled his favorite jacket around his body. He looked around and only saw a shivering Jackie to the left of him, sitting alone on a bench. _Great_. Hyde planted himself next to her on the bench and he could sense her stiffening beside him. He looked at her squeezed together hands get tighter.

"So… uh… pretty lame funeral huh?"

"I don't know… I've never been to one before. I thought it was pretty nice."

"Yeah, I haven't been to one either."

And silence fell onto them, only the uncomfortable shifting of their bodies to be heard. Jackie flipped her hair and looked at Hyde's solemn face and scanned his expression. He seemed to be in slight thought, his eyebrows knitted together and his jaw tight underneath his smooth cream colored skin.

"You know Steven," A tiny jolt of electricity ran up Hyde's spine at the use of his first name. She hadn't called him that since prom. "You and I, we have a lot more in common than we think sometimes."

He faced her and was met with two, round, mismatched eyes, one green, one blue. Memories of him holding her in his arms, getting lost in those eyes and breathing in her sweet scent filled his mind. She was so gorgeous that night, and for just a few hours she was his.

"You know Jacks, maybe you're right."

Perhaps it was the cold or her thoughts of dying from earlier, but Jackie felt her face beginning to move towards his like a magnet. She thought she saw him quiver a bit just before she closed her eyes. But before their lips touched the sound of Kelso calling to them stopped their movement.

"Hey Hyde, come over here and look at this dead bird I found!"

Hyde also distinctly remembered what disrupted his time with Jackie on prom night….an idiot.

Jackie pulled away and leaned back on the wall, her heart racing and her adrenaline pumping. _What did I almost just do?_ Was she going crazy… she almost kissed Steven Hyde with her boyfriend not 100 feet away.

_What just happened?_ Hyde thought_. Did she almost kiss me?_ Before he could put further thought into it, Jackie practically stormed off the bench in the direction of Kelso's voice.

"Michael, quit fooling around and let's leave already!"

Hyde rested his body against the wall behind him. He had a feeling whatever it was that just happened between him and Jackie wasn't going to end anytime soon.

And he really didn't mind that.


End file.
